So far, various types of fan type noxious insect control apparatus using a fan to pass air to flow through a chemical carrier and to diffuse a noxious insect control active ingredient together with air into the ambient atmosphere have been proposed.
For example, a noxious insect control apparatus of fan type as disclosed in JP H11-028040 A has been proposed.
This fan type insect control apparatus has a chamber provided at one end with an air inlet port and at the other end with an outlet port. The chamber has in its inside a fan adapted to be rotated by a motor and a chemical carrier carrying a noxious insect control active ingredient. When the fan is rotated, air is drawn from the inlet port to be passed through the chemical carrier, and air passed through the chemical carrier as air containing noxious insect control active ingredient is run out of the outlet port to diffuse the insect control active ingredient into an atmosphere.
Also, a noxious insect control apparatus of fan type as disclosed in JP 2001-197856 A has been proposed.
This fan type insect control apparatus includes a chamber and a chemical carrier, a fan, a motor for rotating the fan and a battery which are disposed in the chamber. When the fan is rotated, air is passed through the chemical carrier, and air passed through the chemical carrier as air containing noxious insect control active ingredient is run out through an outlet port to diffuse the insect control active ingredient into the ambient atmosphere while air is drawn into the chamber.
The fan type insect control apparatus disclosed in JP H11-028040 A above has the inlet and outlet ports each of which is open facing axially of the fan and hence they are positioned on a straight line.
Thus, with this fan type insect control apparatus used carried on a one's body part such as waist or hand, the inlet or the outlet port tends to become closed with such body parts with the likelihood that air flow is deteriorated and it is not favorable as a fan type noxious insect control apparatus used on a one's body part.
In the fan type insect control apparatus disclosed in JP2001-197856 A above, air in the ambient atmosphere drawn axially of the fan is passed through the insect control active ingredient to contain such active ingredient and the air is run out radially of the fan for diffusion into the ambient atmosphere, thus in a direction perpendicular to that in which air is drawn therefrom.
Thus, with this fan type insect control apparatus used carried on a one's body part such as waist or hand, the inlet or the outlet port is not likely to be closed with body parts and it is favorable as a fan type noxious insect control apparatus used on a one's body part.
When a noxious insect control performance test was run on these apparatus under the same conditions, however, it was found that the fan type noxious insect control apparatus described in JP 2001-197856 A was inferior in noxious insect control performance to that described in JP H11-028040 A.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fan type noxious insect control apparatus well adapted for use as carried on a user's body part and which is excellent in noxious insect control performance.